Heat sinking devices may be coupled to a heat generating device, such as a semiconductor or other power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the operating temperature of the heat generating device. Heat may be convected to cooling fluid and removed from the device. For example, a jet of cooling fluid may be directed such that it impinges a surface of the heat generating device. Another way to remove heat from a heat generating device is to couple the device to a finned heat sink made of a thermally conductive material, such as aluminum.
However, current heat sinking devices may be inadequate for current power semiconductor applications. Current heat sinking devices and other cooling structures may require layers of interface material, such as thermal interface material, that might increase thermal resistance substantially. This may make thermal management of the power electronics device more challenging. In some instances, additional layers may be removed by directly bonding one or more substrate layers.